


Tandem

by narry_shady



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Jid walks in on Cole's studio session, fluff ensues.





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing i know, i'm sorry, i was watching the rotd3 doc and inspiration kind of just hit.  
> ***This is all fiction and has no basis in real life. At all.***

"Naw, naw I think you should speed up that hook at least by 1 bpm. I'm not tryna go for that soulful vibe on this track right now, I'm leaving that for the next one." Cole always knew what he wanted when it came to his songs, he loved having total creative control over what his fans hear from him. And though he didn't mind having input from producers or even other artists that feature or that he features on, when he his head was set on something, there was no changing it. He was somewhat of a perfectionist.

The producer had no other choice but to oblige with the rapper, "Aight, you the boss, man," his eyebrows raised high in defeat. Though they may disagree on the little things like the speed of a hook, he always had a lot of trust in his producers to come through with fire suggestions. A lot of the time he would take them into consideration. But even after 10 minutes of back-and-forth with each other, he didn't budge a muscle. He had a vision, and nothing was going to stop him from manifesting it.

As the producer was adding some bass to where the beat was supposed to drop, that's when he heard one of his friends from the back shout a quick, "Ayo, Cole! Jid here!"

Without swivelling around on his chair to see him, face still glued to the screen, he shouted back, "Tell him to come in!"

Destin had been out all day, said he had to go catch a movie with some friends and probably chill util they got bored or something. So his visit probably meant they all ran out of ideas to entertain themselves with. It had been a little over 8 hours since they had last seen each other- Cole leaving him in bed in the morning to get an early start on a few tracks he was working on.

Destin started walking up to where Cole was sitting, staring at the rise and fall of bars on the screen, occasionally looking down at the table. His notebook was out with a a pen in his hand, probably jotting some quick lines down to the music blasting in his right head phone. The younger man stood right next to him and, without looking up from his book, he snaked his hand around the middle of Destin. Jid's hand rested around his shoulders in response.

"Hey," Destin was the first one to greet the other.

The taller man was quick to respond with his own, "Hey." Which was then followed by a turn of his head to where his boyfriend stood towering over him. The subtle tilt of his head indicating what he wanted. Destin complied and leaned down to finally enclose Jermaine's lips with his own, both their eyes easily fluttering shut. One of Jid's small hands coming up to gingerly hold his boyfriend's chin and tilt his head up slightly to accommodate the angle of their kiss. Softly, their warm but chapped lips glided over each other, breath happily mingling as they forgot where they where. They both smiled into the kiss realising how much they missed each other that day. What with Jermaine being fully engrossed with his work and Destin getting high with his friends.

Before the kiss became a little awkward for everyone else in the room (which it really wasn't since Mike went straight back to staring at his phone right after he told Jid to walk in, and the producer's attention never left the equipment) Destin pulled back. But not before stealing another quick kiss from the taller man.

With his focus fully back on his project, Cole patted his lap, non verbally signalling Destin to sit. His left hand never moving from where it was placed around his hips. He unplugged his headphone from one of the jacks and pulled up whatever he was just working on. The producer noticed and finally looked up from where he was working, his right eyebrow raised in confusion. When he noticed Jid, he took off his right headphone and shot him a quick, "Oh, hey." A sharp head nod punctuating the greeting.

Which Jid subsequently responded with a smile and a welcoming, " 'sup," mirroring the head and at the end. The producer then put his headphones back on and carried on with whatever he was doing.

"Okay, imma need you to listen to this and tell me if it should be sped up a little or stay the same," Cole stated.

"Yea, yeah for sure," Destin agreed, turning his attention to the screen. After pressing a few buttons and turning up the volume, the hook of a song started playing through the speakers, both their heads nodding to the beat. The tune slowly faded out which was then punctuated with Cole saying, "'k cool, that was it at the recorded speed. And this-" He moved a slider up just a little, until it was where he desired "-this is the hook at 1 bpm higher." Honestly, if he wasn't paying attention, Destin would've assumed that Cole just played him the same song twice.

He really couldn't lie to the man, "To be honest baby, I don't really hear much of a difference." His shoulder's raised in pure honesty.

"What I say huh!" Mike stated from where he was sat in the back, head shaking in judgement.

Stubbornly, Jermaine mumbled, "Whatever man, imma still stick with that second one."

"Whatever makes you happy, babe," Jid added, a knowing smile plastered on his face. He then fully turned to face his boyfriend, Cole's hand sliding up and down his side before finally settling back down to his hips. "Imma go get some cookies from the kitchen, I'll be right back." First, he leaned in to press his lips to the older man's temple.

With a mischievous wiggle of his brows, Jermaine asked, "Can you get me some water too while you're there?"

"Only because I love you," Destin added before planting another kiss to Jermaine's hairline. He stood up brushing down his shirt and turned around to walk out. Before he got out of arms reach of the man, Cole gave his ass a soft but firm slap.

"That's harassment," Destin joked. His half turn highlighting the fact that the taller man was watching him with rapt interest as he walked out.

"I love you too," Jermaine smiled as he turned back to the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> No sure if y'all could tell, but i had no clue whether to use jid's real name or just his stage name so i kinda just used both. Cole was easier bc i genuinely think people call him that in his personal life. But then again, how would i know?  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
